The invention relates to a carrier rail adapter for an electric installation device.
A carrier rail is a metal profile rail which is used to attach components or electric installation devices in distribution boxes, switch cabinets, connection boxes and the like. By means of a carrier rail it is possible for different electric installation devices, for example switches, automatic cut-outs, series terminals, relays or time switches to be pushed on or plugged in from the front, and locked. A carrier rail with a U-shaped or a cap-like profile is also designated as a cap rail. Electric installation devices with the capability of being attached to a carrier rail have input and output terminals, usually on the device itself, to receive electric lines.